


To the man who could not let go...

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight deals with the aftermath of two deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the man who could not let go...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513565) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



> I considered trying to stretch this out as much as possible and include Eight writing "Letters to Angelo" about how he loves him and misses him. I considered extending the thoughts about Marcello and his mindset. However, I realized "NOPE." I think that making the fic longer than this would not have been a good idea. 
> 
> Inspired by Missbecky's "The Best Laid Plans" and the drabble "Snapshots". Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to listen to Opie and Anthony dealing with Jimmy's pudding farts on Youtube.

I close my eyes and think of Angelo. I think of his long white hair carried by the wind, his sky blue eyes shining under the sunlight, and the feel of his body close to me. That is how I would like to remember him. I am on top of him, my knees against his thighs, and we are laughing because Angelo was always good at making me laugh. I recall the spicy scent of him, the feel of his hair against my hands, and his angelic voice. I will remember him this way. His heart beating against mine, the feel of him at night, and his graceful skill during combat. This is how I would like to remember him.

Not you, you horrible man! To the man who could not let go, when I am done with what I have to say to you, I will have forgotten you. I will not remember your bright green eyes, your black hair, your voice full of poisonous hate. You knew what would happen, but you did not care. You had nothing to lose and you liked it that way. It makes me sick to think of the misery you caused. If only I knew then what I know now, I would still have Angelo close to me.

I don't want to remember how you were found at the top of the Lord High Priest rock, your back to the sky, your words full of taunting rage. 

“If it is my life you seek, come and take it!”

And then you threw yourself off a cliff into the sea. You robbed me once again. They never found your body, but Angelo...I will honor his memory and every time you try to haunt me, I will think only of him. I will not think of how you viewed yourself as robbed, how your thirst for vengeance was greater than anything I could have ever imagined. I will never try to understand you again. I will never think of the people who asked what I thought was going to happen. I am no longer sorry for you, who could not let go. 

I have Angelo's ribbon and his silver ring. I hold them close to my heart while I am with my friends and we watch the sunset together. We are peaceful, the wind is peaceful, we are preparing for happiness that Angelo would have wanted, and I feel him holding me. This is what I will remember.


End file.
